


When Nature Bites Back

by solarrayfic



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Beelzebub (Good Omens), Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Discipline, Gen, Nettle Spanking, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Punishment, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Spanking, nettles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic
Summary: Way back before it went down like a lead balloon, both Beelzebub and Gabriel were young angels running about in the garden of Eden. Unfortunately for them, they were too keen on misbehaving, leaving God with no other choice than to have to teach them an unpleasant lesson





	When Nature Bites Back

**Author's Note:**

> I was fantasizing about the concept of Gabriel and Beelzebub getting punished together and this is one of the scenarios I came up with! I just got really into the idea of this relatively careless life they had then, where they didn't have to do paperwork and would hang around in that vast beautiful garden. They would still have work to do there too, but obviously much different. I feel like way way back in the day when they were both so young and knew little worries, Gabriel would be less serious and the both of them would have some childish mischief in them. They would be so cute! And this is happening back before Hell was really a thing, but there would still be need and ways of reprimanding them if they got out of line 😈

Gabriel and Beelzebub, both young happy angels, clad in white robes, were running through the garden of Eden in a game of tag.

“Ah Gabriellll, it’s not fair, I can’t catch up with you, your legs are much longer than mine!” Beelzebub whined, lagging behind him.

Gabriel laughed cheerfully, “Ha ha, slowpoke!” He slowed waiting for Beelzebub to run up to him, so they can decide what to do next.

“Hey, where are you?” he asked, walking back as Beelzebub hadn’t showed up, “Come on, you were just behind me!”

Suddenly Beelzebub emerged from behind a bush, “Boo!” they appeared behind him, sharply poking his sides.

“Ah!!” Gabriel exclaimed and jumped, startled by the sudden attack, causing Beelzebub to erupt in laughter. 

He huffed and rolled his eyes at Beelzebub’s childish prank, “ha ha, okay, are you done now?”

“Aww, Gabe, take a joke, it’s so fun to mess with you,” they lightly shoved his arm in a friendly manner.

He rolled his eyes again in a comically exaggerated way, Beelzebub was always like this. He couldn’t deny that he really enjoyed their company and banter though.

“Anyway, you really like that running game huh?” Beelzebub changed the subject.

Gabriels purple eyes lit up, “Yes! Isn’t it so fun to run, to see what these vessels that God gave us can do! I do enjoy it so, it’s both relaxing and makes for a fun game, don’t you think so?”

“Ehh,” Beelzebub hesitated, sitting down on a rock by a nearby stream, putting their legs in the water, “I mean, sometimes perhaps, but can’t say l can physically stand doing it for too long.”

Gabriel settled down next to them, sploshing his bare feet in the water, “Oh, you don’t get it, or maybe it really is that your legs are not long enough for that, who knows. Ha, but I do find it cute how much shorter than me you are,” he went to ruffle Beelzebub’s thick dark hair.

Beelzebub slapped his hand away, smiling, “Oh whatever. Hm, but what do you want to do now?”

Gabriel pondered for a second, “Well, we could think of something, but have you already finished the duties the Almighty gave to you today?”

Beelzebub snorted, “I take it you have finished yours?”

“Beelzebub!” Gabriel chided with a worried tone.

“Oh don’t worry, yeah yeah I have.,” Beelzebub paused, “though I don’t really see the point in registering all the different types of weeds by the Southern gate, I mean, weeds are weeds, whatever,” they lied down in the grass.

“Well I guess there’s a point somewhere. I had to test if the ripeness was matching the color of the fruits that grow in those trees further up North.”

“Have you ever tried eating them?”

“Eh I tried once or twice, but the taste was a bit overwhelming, do you like them?”

“I can eat one or two sometimes, but I don’t care for them much.”

“Yeah, man, I can’t understand how those animals can consume so many of them, well, I guess they were built for that,” 

Beelzebub nodded in agreement.

“Well, but we aren’t,” then he chuckled, remembering something, “But have you seen that Aziraphale who eats them all the time, how odd is that?”

”I know right? He’s picking berries and fruits whenever I see him!”

An idea suddenly came to Gabriels mind.

“Oh, Beelzebub, since I was given the fruit color regulation task today, I was taught how to change their color accordingly, what if we used that for something fun?” he grinned.

Beelzebub cocked an eyebrow at him and sat up, “oh go on then?”

“What if,” he giggled again, “we made rotten fruits look like ripe ones and we could watch Aziraphale try to eat them?”

“Oh that would be funny,” a wicked smile appeared on Beelzebub’s face, “I like that.”

“Well I know we are supposed to be creatures of love and good though...” Gabriel hesitated, some doubts lingering.

After thinking about it for a moment Beelzebub spoke, “buuut, would that really be bad? I mean, we would be teaching him that he, as an angel who doesn’t need to eat, shouldn’t eat fruits so much, so really, aren’t we actually doing good?”

After a short pause of internal debate Gabriel decided Beelzebub was right. 

“Yeah,,, yeah!” he nodded, already feeling giddy about getting to realize the plan, “yes, we are helping him, nothing bad about helping others is there?”

“Nope!” Beelzebub beamed, “There is not!” They stood up, with a spring in their foot, excited to cause some surely harmless mischief.

“Let’s see where he is!” Gabriel got up and gestured for Beelzebub to follow him.

~~

Then after 10 minutes of searching it looked like their hunt was successful, there he was! Asleep, sitting up against a tree by a riverbank.

Gabriel and Beelzebub stopped, not wanting to get too close and wake him. 

“Okay, which fruits do you think we should change?” Gabriel whispered to Beelzebub.

“Hmmm,” Beelzebub looked around, there were quite a lot of fruits here, probably why Aziraphale liked this spot so much, but was also difficult to predict which he would eat, “there’s a lot of them there.”

“Maybe those two trees closer to him?” Gabriel gestured over to Aziraphale and Beelzebub craned their neck to see.

“Yeah, I think so, but wait!” They grabbed his arm excitedly, “Maybe we can do all the fruits in this spot, it would be even funnier to watch him try different ones and they’re all bad! We could change them back right after, right?”

“Yes! Great idea, I like that! And of course we could do that,” he reassured.

Sharing another look they nodded to each other and Gabriel crept closer to the riverbank. Snapping his fingers he made the fruits of one tree become rotten inside, then another, then another and until all the fruits in the area were spoiled under the deceiving surface color.

He quickly scurried back to Beelzebub, who was standing near a bush.

“It’s done,” Gabriel announced excitedly.

“Nice! Now should we wait for him to wake or wake him ourselves? I think we should do it, who knows how long he will be asleep.”

Gabriel nodded looking back to Aziraphale, “I agree, and we could hide behind this bush afterwards, it’s better he doesn’t see us”

“He won’t see us, but we have a great view here!” Beelzebub stated cheerily, “Maybe we can make a fruit from that tree that he’s sleeping under fall on him.”

“Yeah good idea!” Gabriel settled behind the bush.

Beelzebub snapped their fingers and right away the stem of a fruit cracked and fell, hitting Aziraphale’s shoulder.

Aziraphale was already leaning to one side and this made him shift and slide to the ground. 

He was taken out of his slumber and blinked his eyes a few times looking around, there didn’t seem to be anyone there. 

He sat back up again and stretched out his arms. Wouldn’t hurt to have a snack, there were so many fruits here! Ah, one had fallen right next to him. He picked up the fruit, it looked ripe and appetizing, he eagerly bit into it, but spit it out straight away! It was rotten! He grimaced, throwing it away, how disgusting!

He stood up and picked another fruit from the tree that looked ripe,  _ this should be okay, hopefully it washes away the aftertaste of the rot,  _ he thought and took a good bite before feeling the horrid taste and having to spit it out as well. Ugh what was wrong with these fruits??

He went to kneel by the river to try to wash out the revolting taste. He wondered if maybe something was wrong with that tree, luckily there are many more around, he went to another and picked a different fruit. He closed his eyes and carefully tried to bite it but it was the same repulsing flavor, he threw it away in frustration and ran to clean his mouth again.

He was getting upset, he went to yet another tree and instead of biting it, he tried to look at it’s insides first. He split it up and looked inside to see it was all brown and rotten! He stared at it for a moment with an exasperated look. This was baffling! He threw it on the ground as well and after standing there for a moment, walked away from the riverbank disappointed, kicking a fruit that was in his path.

Gabriel and Beelzebub were watching this, trying to suppress their laughter by biting their hands or putting them in front of their mouths. The prank had gone exactly as they planned it! They looked at each other and almost erupted in laughter. He was still nearby and they had to stay quiet, but muffled giggles could still be heard from the bush where two angels were very amused at the success of their joke.

They were so distracted by trying not to laugh audibly that they didn’t notice Aziraphale had walked right next to them.

“Gabriel, Beelzebub, what are you doing in that bush?” Aziraphale peeked around it, puzzled, “Beelzebub are you okay?” he had noticed them just as Beelzebub had doubled over in their fit of giggles.

“Aziraphale!” Gabriel exclaimed, jumping to his feet and dragging Beelzebub up as well “Yes, yes they’re okay, they are just,,”

Beelzebub erupted in a fit of coughs, that definitely weren’t just an attempt of hiding the grin they couldn’t get off their face.

“Aughk, sorry, I choked on... air, you know how it is,” they choked out after Gabriel firmly patted them on their back, barely managing to keep their face under control, “and I was just…. looking at ants!”

“Yeah!” Gabriel pointed to Beelzebub and nodded in agreement, “I was looking at them too! Aren’t they fascinating, don’t you think!”

“Uhhh sure,” Aziraphale looked confused, but decided not to dwell on it, “anyway, do you guys know what’s up with those fruits?”

Beelzebub suddenly needed to cough again, which was met with Gabriel slapping their back, making them stop and put on their best serious expression.

“What do you mean?” Beelzebub asked imitating worry.

“It’s just,” he blushed for a moment realizing it’s slightly embarrassing to having tried to eat several rotten fruit, “they’re all rotten, it’s so strange, since they look okay… Gabriel, weren’t you regulating fruit colors today, do you know anything about this?”

Gabriel looked to Beelzebub then to Aziraphale, mouth gaping thinking of an answer, “That…... that was for the fruits up North! I only know about those, this is not my department, sorry!”

Aziraphale looked disappointed and wanted to ask something again, but Gabriel chimed in quickly, “Actually I still have some work to do and I believe Beelzebub does as well, would love to stay and chat, but we have to go now, see you!”

He lightly pulled Beelzebub by the arm and they hurried away, waving back to the perplexed Aziraphale who stared after them.

~~

Once they had walked enough that they were sure there was enough distance between them and Aziraphale, they both erupted in laughter, scaring the nearby birds. It took them a good while before they were composed enough to speak again.

“Haa, that went smoothly,” Beelzebub slumped against a tree.

“Yeah it sure did, especially when you almost went into hysterics in front of him!” Gabriel teased.

“Oh shut up, but wow, that was so funny, great idea there Gabriel,” they complimented.

“Oh why thank you,” he grinned and sat down.

A bright light appeared in the sky, shining down directly at them. 

“Gabriel and Beelzebub, I wish to speak to you,” unexpectedly boomed God’s voice, startling them.

Beelzebub straightened and Gabriel scrambled to his feet. “Y-yes Lord,” he replied, trying to sound casual, “is there something you want to tell us?”

Both of them immediately felt a tightening in their chests, and shared nervous looks, would God be upset at their harmless prank?

“I suspect you already know what it is,” she said and paused. Gabriel and Beelzebub awkwardly averted their eyes, keeping their heads down.

Seeing that they weren’t going to answer, God went straight to the point, “I want to know why you made all those fruits become deceitfully rotten.”

Both of their faces were now red with blush, Gabriel stuttered, “We-we noticed that Aziraphale ate a lot of fruit despite being an angel and we did that to teach him not to do that through a prank..”

“It was just some fun between him and us, we didn’t have intentions of harm!” Beelzebub tried to help with explaining.

“Do you think he was having fun?” God asked. 

“Well,, he, um, I don’t know..” Beelzebub stammered, biting their lip.

“He wasn’t and he wasn’t hurt greatly, but what you did was bullying. Is bullying an appropriate thing for angels to do?” 

Beelzebub and Gabriel felt defeated, there was no point in arguing with the Almighty about this, she knew everything, “...No,” they said simultaneously, feeling embarrassed. 

“The two of you did the exact opposite of what Gabriels fruit color matching task was with malicious intent and bullied another angel, I’m very disappointed in you,” her voice was chiding, yet calm and the telling-off left Gabriel and Beelzebub feeling very guilty and scared, it seemed they were really in for it now.

“Remember that teaching angels how to act or not act, unless I instruct otherwise, is my job. And it is what I plan to do now,” she stated, making Beelzebub and Gabriel exchange concerned looks.

“The both of you are going to have to collect specific weeds. Today Beelzebub was tasked with registering the different kinds of weeds by the Southern gate, but the task was insufficiently completed, multiple different weeds were registered as one kind due to careless inspection, weren’t they?” Beelzebub’s ears and face were burning, of course she’d know that they had skimmed over their given assignment.

“Now the task is for each of you to find and bring back a bundle of a plant called a nettle,”

After God had described to them what a nettle looks like she sent them off, “now go get one and come to the area close to the wall near here, can I trust you both to complete this task?” 

“O-of course, Lord!!” they nodded hurriedly.

“Good,” God said and the bright light disappeared.

Beelzebub and Gabriel gave each other a look again, clearly their excuse for what they did hadn’t been convincing. Together they silently headed deeper into the garden to look for the plant.

After a while of walking Beelzebub pointed to the ground and called Gabriel over, “Hey, look, I think these are the plants she asked for right?”

Gabriel inspected them without touching them, “well, they match the description, I suppose they are then,” he shrugged.

They both reached forward to pluck one from the ground but immediately recoiled with a yelp.

“Ah, that thing just stung me!” Gabriel exclaimed in shock.

“Yeah me too!” Beelzebub replied, rubbing their hand where it had made contact with the offending plant.

“Could this be some sort of mistake,” Gabriel pondered “,this is what God wanted us to bring back?”

“Umm, I think it really is, it’s really odd, but we probably better take it,” Beelzebub said sheepishly, they had inspected the plant as thoroughly as they could. God had already called them out for being careless with their weed registry task, they weren’t going to risk doing that again.

Gabriel reluctantly agreed, but before trying to pick them again, he pulled out a few leaves from a different weed, to hold the plants with. Beelzebub did the same and they, cautiously holding the plants away from themselves, went to the spot where God had asked them to go.

Once they got there, God’s light appeared again.

“Have you done what I asked?”

“Yes, Lord,” they said, holding out the plants.

“Good, place them down by that tree over there,”

They obediently did so and faced back to the light, waiting for further instructions.

“As I said earlier, I am disappointed in you two, you mishandled your tasks, bullied another angel and this isn’t the first time that such incidents happen. It is inappropriate for good angels to act like this. You have been very naughty, but have the potential to be great. I know that and for your own good, I’m going to correct your behaviour by punishing you,” 

Beelzebub and Gabriel listened, feeling extremely ashamed and uncomfortable. The concept of Hell didn’t exist yet, so they didn’t have the fear of that, but hearing that they’re going to be punished was still alarming, what would she do to them??

“Now, drape yourselves over that large log and pull your robes above your waist.”

Beelzebub and Gabriel looked at each other, puzzled, but wordlessly followed the command, settling themselves in the odd and uncomfortable position. Their pale legs and bottoms now revealed to God's view. 

Looking in front of them, they noticed the nettles they had picked earlier laying on the ground. They froze, a wave of dread washing over them. They had forgotten about those during the scolding. It-- it couldn’t be that she would use those on them… right?!

Much to their dismay, the two bundles started raising from the ground and their hearts sank. Their eyes were wide from panic and shock as they watched the green bundles fly behind them.

“Please know, having to do this will hurt me more than it hurts you. Indeed, it will hurt, but you are not to stand up or put your hands in the way or try to get away before I say you can or it will be worse, understood?”

They had almost lost their ability to speak as the realization of what’s really going to happen and is happening was dawning on them, but managed a weak reply, “Y-yes Lord.”

“Good, consider that was your last warning then,” 

They held their breath and right then the nettles were whacked across their bare bottoms. The leaves harshly brushed against their skin, making the chemicals from the tiny needles inject into their flesh, causing a burst of intense stinging.

Gabriel gasped loudly and Beelzebub squaked. They had already touched them earlier, but it was just a bit on their hands, it was way worse to have these nettles bite into a large area of such a tender part of their bodies. 

It felt like a million tiny explosions of bright pain. God struck them with the nettles over and over, the nasty needles assaulting the entire area of their bottoms including the sit spots and a good part of the backs of the thighs as well. It was safe to say they were in utter agony.

Beelzebubs hands sporadically balled into fists or scratched the log, tearing off the moss and bark. They clenched their teeth as tears formed in their eyes and rolled down their face and onto the ground. Gabriel being taller was balancing himself against the ground, hands clenching the grass and soil. His eyes were tightly shut, filling with tears. 

He barely resisted the urge to jump and run from the pain, but using all of his willpower, made himself stay put. Beelzebub was having a lot of trouble with coping as well. It’s a miracle they managed to not give in to the instinct to escape pain and not pull the robe back over their rear, to shield it from the attention of the horrible plant.

The pain was intolerable, as if they were being stung by thousands of bees at the same time! Beelzebub kicked their feet in the air frantically, thrashing about as much as the position allowed them to. Gabriel stomped his feet against the ground over and over and squirmed against the log, as if trying to get away from the wicked plant, but stayed in place and let tears stream down his red face. 

They were sobbing, yelping and howling, glad that the other angels hopefully didn’t see this happen to them, but suffering immensely. If this is what happens if they misbehave they will never do it again, nothing was worth having to go through this! They were filled with great remorse and regret as God, paying no mind to their reactions, blistered their posteriors with a deliberate throughoutness. 

God smiled to herself seeing the sorry state of their exposed flesh. That ought to have given them something to think about.

Deciding that their backsides had been sufficiently stimulated, she set down the nettles beside the log. The pitiful sobs still coming from the pair indicated that this surely must have been the worst thing they had ever felt. 

“You may stand upright now,”

The chastised angels pushed themselves upwards and adjusted back their robes, their faces were all red from crying and so were their punished backsides. They looked miserable, wiping their faces and still sniffling.

God knew they that they were filled with genuine remorsefulness and was satisfied with her work.

“Before you can go, you will have to stand facing a corner between two wall segments for a certain amount of time. You may not try to talk to each other, lean against the walls or rub your bottoms,” she said pointedly, Gabriel and Beelzebub immediately bringing their hands to their fronts.

“That segment over there, Beelzebub go stand in the right corner and Gabriel in the left,” God ordered.

Their heads hung low, they made their way to their assigned locations in a place where the wall bent outwardly.

“Follow my earlier instructions, keep your arms by your sides and stay still, you are to stay here until I say you can go,” God instructed as they each stood in their respective corners, “during this time I want you to think back and reflect on your actions, I hope this will have been an educational experience for you.”

They blushed at God's words, ashamed to have ended up in this situation. 

Gabriel thought about how bad he felt for letting God down, he really did the opposite of what his task was, and being mean to Aziraphale hadn’t really been justified. 

The excuses they had told themselves were lies and they hadn’t done their tasks with nearly enough effort as they should have, of course God would have none of it. Beelzebub bashed themselves for being so foolish.

They really had deserved this nasty consequence and were swearing to themselves to never misbehave again. It was a struggle to keep still as yet another wave of stinging pain from the nettle venom washed through them. They kept shifting in their places, it was both extremely uncomfortable due to the pain in their rumps and their feet starting to hurt from standing still in one place for a long time, but also  _ so _ boring. All they could look at were the giant walls stretching to the sky, they imagined the walls collapsing on them, going mad from the boredom.

After 30 minutes or what felt like forever, God finally spoke again, “I hope you have sufficiently contemplated your choices and learned your lesson, do you have anything to say?”

They frantically nodded, turning back around to face God’s light.

“Yes, yes, I’m so sorry Lord, I’ll never shirk my tasks again or be mean to others!” 

“Me too, I feel so bad for what I did, really it will never happen again!” 

God was doubtful that they would always fully hold up to their promises, but was sure that they should for at least a while. The nettles will do a great job of reminding them of this for at least the next 24 hours, or really longer, since God perhaps made sure that the ones they found were slightly.. modified, with a longer lasting effect than most other nettles. Only fair since they had decided to mess around with nature as well. It wasn’t going to be easy on them, but it will do them good. She did love her children, but that love meant she was going to reprimand them if they were to go out of line.

“Alright, alright,” there was some light hearted disbelief in her voice, “that’s good to hear. I forgive you, please remember that I love you and did this solely to help you get back on the right path,” her voice was soft and kind now, Beelzebub and Gabriel felt relieved and somewhat comforted, despite everything that had just happened to them.

“But I want you to remember that if you misbehave again, I will have to administer a similar punishment, so keep that in mind”

Gabriel and Beelzebub’s eyes went wide from horror as they stared up into the light.

“If you don’t misbehave you won’t have to worry about that! Now, run along my little lambs and go fully finish your tasks.”

The light went off and the both of them started to furiously rub at their itching backsides. the stinging really didn’t get better and came in waves each as strong as the previous. This was going to last a whole day??? They whimpered at the thought.

~~

Later, they were sulkily walking beside each other in silence, when suddenly Gabriel grimaced and hissed, grabbing his backside, “Oww, ughh, it really never stops… Man, back there while we were being whipped I thought I would discorporate on the spot from how painful it was..”

“Me too, that was unbearable! And I know right, I can’t believe we still have to feel this for who knows how many hours!” Beelzebub whined, kicking a weed as they passed by it in frustration.

“I was wondering, why do these plants even exist? Why does the garden need plants that burn like fire when touched?? They honestly seem so unnecessary to me,” Gabriel would never say that to God, but with Beelzebub he felt free to express his opinion.

“Yeah! And what’s odd is I don’t remember ever seeing them before, had you seen them?”

Gabriel shook his head, he was sure he’d never seen them before either.

Of course they didn’t know that this was actually because God might have just created the common nettle specifically for two naughty angels who were in dire need of some good discipline.

They both pouted at the unfairness and oddness of it all. Beelzebub sighed, “Guess there’s at least one weed that I’ll  _ definitely _ be able to tell from the others now.”

“Haha I don’t doubt that,” Gabriel snorted and smiled, patting Beelzebubs arm. They looked back at him and couldn’t help smirking too.

So they walked off and were forced to cope with the anguish of the nettle stings for a while. But despite the suffering their bottoms had to go through, considering everything they’ll have to deal with in the future, someday they will look back at the shenanigans they had in the garden of Eden, including this one, with way more fondness that they could ever imagine.


End file.
